Sakura's Christmas Party
by Jade Ashley Malfoy
Summary: Sakura has a Christmas party which involves most main characters in Naruto plus three OCs. Hikari, Natsuki and Kurai Ryu are three sisters from the Hidden Sun Village in the Land of Claws. Pre-Shippudden.


Naruto Christmas Special (Pre-Shippuden)

Naruto looked at the invitation which read:

_You're invited to Sakura's Christmas Party!_

_Time: 5pm – 10pm_

_Date: December 24_

_Place: the Haruno household_

_(PS. We will be doing a Secret Santa, for which your presence will be required this Saturday to pick names)_

"Christmas Party?" Naruto said. "Alright! Believe it!"

"Alright, is everyone here?" Sakura called.

Mumbled voices came from the crowd around her.

"Okay, everyone write their name down on a piece of paper," Sakura instructed, handing out pencils and paper, "then put it into this hat."

Once everyone had done so, Sakura called for silence.

"Okay, everyone get in a line," she commanded, "if you get your own name, tell me, put it back and pick another. The line consisted of: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hikari, Natsuki, Kurai, Orochimaru, Lee, Choji, Temari, Tsunade, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Jiraiya, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji. Once everyone had a piece of paper, Sakura dismissed them.

"Naruto, you're early," Sakura said frantically, looking at Naruto, who was standing in her doorway, "you aren't supposed to be here for another ten minutes!"

She was holding a feather duster and wearing an apron.

"Oh, sorry, Sakura," Naruto said, "I just thought you might be a bit lonely …"

"Nice try," Sakura said, "just sit over there and don't touch anything!"

"Okay," Naruto said, sitting down on a large red couch. He shifted his gaze and saw a present on the nearby table. He scooted down the couch, little by little, until he was sitting in front of it. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Sakura wasn't watching. He slowly put his arms out towards the gift, and then quickly snatched it up. Sakura stood behind him, rolling up her sleeves. Naruto placed the gift on his lap and reached out for the tag.

"Oh, no you don't, Naruto!" Sakura said, punching the top of Naruto's head.

"OWWWW!" Naruto cried, "that hurt, Sakura …"

She took the present from his lap and walked away with it. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Naruto, can you get that?" Sakura called from another room.

"Sure," Naruto muttered walking over to the door. He opened it, to see Lee standing there, eyes closed, lips puckered and leaning towards him.

"LEE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto screamed, jumping back. Lee opened his eyes and his cheeks went red.

"Naruto!" Lee exclaimed, "You are not Sakura!"

"Clearly," Sakura said, walking in.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Lee apologized, "I thought I would be the first one here, and I noticed this mistletoe."

Naruto looked up, and above the door was mistletoe.

"How did I miss that?" Naruto cried, "I could've kissed Sakura!"

"Hey!" Kankuro called, walking in front of his siblings towards the door. Naruto and Lee moved away from the door and sat in the living room. The sand ninja walked in the door, cautious of the mistletoe.

"Where do you want us to put the gifts, Sakura?" Temari asked.

"On the table's fine," Sakura said. The sand ninja walked into the living room to place their gifts. Temari and Kankuro sat on the couch, while Gaara sat in a comfy chair.

"Why am I here, again?" said a voice from outside.

"Just because you're evil doesn't mean you can't join in the Christmas fun," Tsunade said to Orochimaru. They walked in with Kakashi and Jiraiya and closed the door behind them.

"But why do I have to join in with children?" Orochimaru complained.

"Don't even pretend you don't like children," Jiraiya said.

"Watch it, Jiraiya," Orochimaru warned, "besides; you're the one who does 'research' all the time."

"At least other people benefit from it," Jiraiya countered.

"If you two don't stop I will pound you both into the ground," Tsunade threatened.

"Sorry, Tsunade," they said in unison.

There was a knock at the door, which Kakashi answered.

Hikari kissed him, took his hand and led him into the living room. Her two sisters followed from behind. Natsuki walked over to Gaara and sat on the armrest of the chair.

"Gaara, we're under a light bulb," Natsuki said, "as Christmas tradition, we must kiss."

"I think that's mistletoe, not light bulbs," Gaara said.

"Nope, it's light bulbs," Natsuki insisted.

"Fine," Gaara said. He leaned close to her and Hikari snapped her fingers at Kurai, who got her camera out.

Gaara kissed Natsuki just as Kurai took the picture.

"Did you get it?" Hikari asked.

"Yep," Kurai said, putting her camera back and squeezed awkwardly between Temari and Kankuro.

"I'm here," Sasuke said, strolling through the door.

"Oh, good," Sakura said.

"Lee was supposed to wait for us," Tenten was saying as she and Neji walked into the house.

"Well, you know Lee," Neji sighed. "So what are the chances of –"

"No."

"But it's Christmas."

"No, Neji."

"But I have NEEDS!"

"I don't care."

"Tenten, don't make me force you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't underestimate me."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Neji.

"Tenten won't make me Christmas cookies!" Neji whined.

Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino walked through the door.

"Poor Neji," Kiba commented in mock sincerity.

"Shut up," Neji said.

"Where's Sasuke?" Ino cried, running through the door.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru said.

"There will be food, right?" Choji asked.

"Alright, I think that's everyone," Sakura said. "Time to exchange gifts! Everyone line up and grab a number."

After everyone had their number, they found a place to sit in the room. Natsuki and Gaara shared the chair, Kankuro and Kurai sat together on one side of a couch and Temari and Shikamaru on the other. The Sanin pushed Naruto and Lee off the other couch so they could sit. Everyone else sat on the pillows on the ground.

"Okay, who's number one?" Sakura asked.

"Um – I am," Hinata said timidly.

"Okay, whoever had Hinata, give her the gift," Sakura said.

Jiraiya stood up and handed her a rectangular package. She unwrapped it to find Jiraiya's newest book.

"Uh – thank you, Master Jiraiya," Hinata said quietly, as Kakashi looked longingly at it.

"Okay, number two."

There was silence. Hikari threw appetizers at Neji.

"NO CHEATING!" she yelled.

"I – I wasn't –" Neji stuttered.

"You were using your Byakugan!" Hikari yelled.

"Was not!"

"OUTSIDE, NOW!" Hikari said, getting up from her spot beside Kakashi and dragged Neji out of the house. She took the gift she brought, threw it at Neji, and locked the door.

"Did you have him, Hikari?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Hikari said, rolling her eyes.

"What did you get him?" Naruto asked.

"A Happy-Thought-A-Day Calendar," Hikari said.

"Uh, okay, number three?"

"That's me," Kurai said.

"That's mine, right?" Orochimaru whispered to Tsunade.

"Yes, go!"

Orochimaru grabbed the present with his tongue and placed it in Kurai's lap.

"Ew," Hikari muttered.

She opened the gift to find a small Kabuto doll.

Orochimaru used a forbidden Jutsu that made the doll grow to the size of the real Kabuto and it came to life. Kurai whipped out a kunai and thrust it into Doll Kabuto's chest, wiping the smirk off its face. The doll clutched its heart and fell to the floor.

"It'll come back to life in the next half hour," Orochimaru said proudly.

"Yay!" Kurai said, getting up and hugging Orochimaru, "thank you, Oreo!"

"Uh, you're welcome," Orochimaru muttered, "and Oreo is not my name."

"Alright, number four?" Sakura called, as Kurai took her seat.

Gaara raised his hand. Tsunade tossed her gift over to him. He got an hourglass.

"You like sand, right?" Tsunade said, "Oh, and I signed it for you."

Gaara turned the hourglass over to see Tsunade's signature on the bottom.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage," Gaara said, fiddling with his gift.

"Okay, number five?"

"Yeah!" Kiba said, "That's me!"

There was silence.

"Who has Kiba?" Sakura asked.

No one answered.

"Come on!" Kiba whined.

"Oh, wait," Hikari said, running over to the door.

"You!" she said, after opening the door, "fag! Yes, you! Do you have Kiba?"

"Yes," said Neji.

"Which one is yours?" Hikari asked.

"Can't I come in and give it to him?" Neji tried.

"NO!" Hikari said, "Which one is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Neji said stubbornly.

"Fine," Hikari said, then stared at him until her eyes turned darker.

"The red one with Santa Clause on it and yellow ribbon," she concluded.

"That's not –" Neji started, but Hikari shut and locked the door.

She skipped back over and picked out the gift and gave it to Kiba. Akamaru growled at it.

"What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba asked, petting his dog.

"Just open it," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

Kiba opened the gift cautiously as everyone watched uneasily.

"Really, Neji?" Kiba called out, holding up a stuffed cat.

Akamaru ripped it out of Kiba's hand and the cat squeaked. Akamaru trotted into another room, with the cat in his mouth and all that could be heard was the faint squeaking of the dying cat.

"Um, next!" Sakura said, "Number six?"

"That would be me," Kakashi said.

Kankuro picked his gift off the table and handed it to Kakashi. He unwrapped the present and his face lit up.

_Hikari and I will put this to good use … _Kakashi thought.

"What is it, Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, socks," Kakashi said, pushing the wrappings back overtop of the gift.

"Socks?" Naruto questioned, "but –"

"Next," Kakashi said, "number seven?"

"Me!" Tenten said.

"Here you go!" Choji said, giving her a large gift.

She opened her present and saw so much candy, she almost got sick just looking at it.

"Wow, thanks Choji," she said.

"I got every kind of candy I could think of," Choji said proudly.

"It's great, Choji," Tenten said.

"Okay, number eight?"

"That's me," Sasuke said, sounding bored.

"Here," Kurai said, handing him a tiny box.

Sasuke opened the box, then held up a chained necklace with a small vile containing a red liquid.

"Uh, what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Blood," Kurai replied, "Itachi's blood to be exact."

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke repeated, his eyes growing larger. "How did you -?"

"I had help," Kurai said, glancing over at Hikari.

"I will wear it forever," Sasuke said, placing it around his neck.

"Uh, number nine?"

"That's me," Shino said.

"Here, Shino," Naruto, giving him the gift. Shino opened it to find a paperweight with a bug inside it. The price tag was still on it.

"Gee, thanks, Naruto," Shino said, holding the paperweight in his palm.

"No problem," Naruto said, smiling.

"Number ten?"

"Me!" Ino said.

"Here," Tenten said, handing over the present. Ino opened it and her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Oh, thank you Tenten!"

"No problem, Ino," Tenten said, as Ino hugged her, "I hear they're flawless."

"I can't wait to try it!" Ino gushed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, moron," Ino said.

_With this Miracle Bra, Sasuke will definitely notice me! _Ino thought.

"Number eleven?"

"Me," Tsunade said.

"Here, Lady Hokage," Temari said, handing over an envelope.

Tsunade opened it and found several scratch cards. Her eye twitched and she demanded someone get her a coin. Sakura ran and returned with one for her. She scratched them with incredible haste and a strange fire in her eyes.

"Did you win anything?" Naruto said, once she'd finished with all of them.

"I got a Healing Scroll," Tsunade sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lady Hokage," Sakura said.

"Eh, it's all right," Tsunade said, "I never win those."

"Okay, number twelve?"

"Oh yeah!" Jiraiya said, "My turn! What'd I get? What'd I get?"

Shino handed him a gift. Jiraiya tore it open and held a book.

"How did you get this?" Jiraiya asked.

"I have my ways," Shino said.

"What is it?" Naruto said, trying to peek over Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Nothing, Naruto!" Jiraiya said dramatically, "It's not suitable for such innocent eyes! I have to go to the bathroom."

Jiraiya took his gift and pranced out of the room.

"This is no fun," Naruto complained, "no one will let me see what they got!"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura scolded, "number thirteen?"

"Me!" Hikari said.

Kiba gave her a box wrapped in green paper with mistletoe all over. She opened it and raised her eyebrows at Kiba, who smiled and said, "I knew you'd like it!"

"I just hope you're not expecting to benefit from it," Hikari said, smirking.

"Come on!" Kiba cried.

"What is it?" Naruto repeated.

"You're so nosey, Naruto, wait for your turn," Hikari said.

"Number fourteen?"

"That's me," Temari said.

Kakashi handed her the gift. Temari opened the small box and found little seeds and a card, which she picked up and read aloud, "Healing seeds. With proper care, seeds will grow into healing herbs." (Alright, I read that her hobby is watching plants, so that's where this comes from, let me know if you think of something better).

Kakashi smiled at her.

"Seeds?" Naruto said, "You got her seeds, Kakashi Sensei?"

"I love them," Temari said, "thank you, Kakashi."

"Number fifteen?"

"Me!" Choji said.

Natsuki gave him the gift. He opened it and almost cried.

"I love cookies," he said, picking up a fish-shaped cookie and devouring it.

"I'm glad you like it," Natsuki said, smiling.

"Number sixteen?"

"That's me," Kankuro said.

"Here," Shikamaru said and lazily handed over a gift box.

Kankuro opened the box and picked up the face paint palette.

"So – many – colours!" Kankuro said, his eyes sparkling.

He put a different colour on each finger and spread it on his face.

"They're flavoured as well," Shikamaru said.

Kankuro licked his finger.

"Strawberry!" he said happily.

Kurai licked his cheek.

"Red is apple," she said, sounding disappointed.

"Alright, moving right along," Sakura said quickly, "number seventeen?"

"Me!" Natsuki said.

"Here you go, Natsuki, I hope you like it," Lee said, handing her the present.

She opened the box and picked up the blanket inside. It was soft and had pictures of sheep all over it.

"I do need another blanket …" Natsuki said smiling. "It's very abundant, Lee, thank you."

"No problem, Natsuki," Lee said.

"Number eighteen?"

"Me," said Shikamaru, sounding bored.

Gaara handed him his gift.

Shikamaru opened his gift and pulled out plastic maracas with sand in them.

"The sand will show you want to see," Gaara said.

Shikamaru looked at it and the sand created an image of Temari, who started taking off her clothes, and Shikamaru put them down.

"Uh, thanks, Gaara," Shikamaru said.

"Number nineteen?"

"Finally!" Naruto said, jumping up.

"H-here, N-Naruto," Hinata stuttered, handing him a gift.

Naruto opened the box and found a bag of cookies, ramen vouchers, and a picture. Naruto got a nosebleed and ran into the other room.

_Oh, does that mean he liked it? _Hinata thought.

"Uh, number twenty?"

"That would be me, my darling," Orochimaru hissed.

Ino threw the gift to him, not wanted to go near him.

_I can't believe I got stuck with that creepy guy! _Ino thought.

Orochimaru opened his gift to find a bunch of hair products.

"Oh, L'Oreal," Orochimaru said, "because I'm worth it?"

"Uh, sure," Ino said.

"I _am_ worth it," he muttered, smelling it, "mm, fruity."

"Number twenty-one?"

"That is my number," Lee said.

Sasuke tossed a gift at him wordlessly.

Lee opened the box and pulled out a pink Gai-suit.

"Another Gai-Suit!" Lee said, his eyes watering, "and it's another colour! Thank you, Sasuke!"

Lee tried to hug Sasuke, but he moved away.

"Alright, I think that's everyone!" Sakura said.

"Hey, Sakura," Naruto said, pointing to something behind a small table, "what's this?"

"Oh, that's nothing," Sakura said.

Naruto picked it up and read what was on it.

"It's a karaoke machine!" Naruto announced.

"YES!" Sasuke shouted, "I mean, that's stupid, I refuse to participate."

**Sasuke and Itachi each held their microphones. **

"**Are you ready, Sasuke?" Itachi asked.**

"**Yes, big brother," Sasuke said.**

"**And you're not going to mess it up this time?"**

"**I won't!"**

"**Alright then, here we go."**

**Itachi pressed the play button on the karaoke machine.**

**Itachi and Sasuke did a choreographed dance and sang along to "It's Raining Men".**

"Let's hook it up!" Ino suggested.

After Kankuro and Naruto managed to hook up the machine, they turned it on.

"Oh, Neji can be number one," Hikari said, "I'll go get him."

She skipped over to the door and opened it.

"You, fag!" She pointed at Neji, who was sitting in the snow, shivering, "get inside before I change my mind."

He got up gratefully and came inside.

"Alright, pick a Christmas song to sing," Tsunade said.

"I-I don't sing," Neji said.

"Are you disobeying your Hokage?" Tsunade growled.

"Uh, no," Neji sighed, "I'll go pick one."

Everyone stared at him while he looked through the songbook, because they found it amusing.

"You took too long, I'm picking," Hikari said, grabbing a disk and throwing it into the machine and giving Neji the microphone.

The music started and Neji glared at Hikari.

"Are you serious?"

"Sing."

"This song is stupid."

"Sing."

Neji started singing along to "Dominick the Donkey". Everyone in the room laughed at him.

"Oh my gosh," Hikari said, laughing, "someone get this on tape."

Orochimaru pulled out a video tape and set it up facing the machine and Neji.

When he finished he stood there, waiting for everyone to stop laughing.

"Okay, back outside," Hikari said, shoving him out the door.

"B-but -" Neji begged.

"Nope, we're done with you," Hikari said.

"Alright, who's next?" she said, sitting back down and leaning on Kakashi.

"I'll go," Choji said, getting up and looking through the book.

He changed the disks and hit play. Once the music started he belted out to "Frosty the Snowman". Jiraiya came back into the room, giggling.

"Look what I found, Kakashi," he slurred, tipping a bottle towards him.

"Jiraiya, you really shouldn't-"

"Lighten up, Kakashi," Hikari said, snatching the bottle and taking a drink. He handed over the bottle to Kakashi.

"B-but the kids are here, and –" Kakashi protested.

"No, don't care," Hikari said, "drink, have fun."

"Fine," Kakashi caved, taking a drink.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said in a grave tone, "you think you can keep that from me?"

"Of course not," Jiraiya smiled, grabbing the bottle from Kakashi and handing to Tsunade, who took a drink.

"Don't worry, I found more than one," Jiraiya giggled, pulling another bottle from behind him.

Suddenly everyone was clapping and Choji was taking a bow.

"Thank you, thank you," he said, going back to his seat.

"I guess I'll get it over with," Sasuke sighed, getting up. He strutted over to the disks and picked one at random and pressed play. He spoke the words to "Blue Christmas".

"Wow, only Sasuke could pull that off," Sakura whispered to Ino.

"I know, he's so cool!" Ino agreed.

"Tsunade," Orochimaru said, "were you planning on leaving me out of this?"

"Fine," Tsunade said, reluctantly handing over the bottle, which Orochimaru finished. Hikari, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru continued drinking through Sasuke's song. When Sasuke had finished, only Ino and Sakura were clapping. He walked by them back to his seat without acknowledging them.

"My turn?" Kurai said, and got up to look through the book.

After picking her song, she picked up Shikamaru's maracas and the sand made little snow flakes. She sang and shook the maracas along to "Feliz Navidaz", while the older guests continued to drink the alcohol.

After she finished, everyone awkwardly clapped and glanced at each other, then Natsuki rolled on the floor over to the song book. She picked her disk, put it in the karaoke machine and pressed play. She looked directly at Gaara and sang to "All I Want for Christmas is you". At the end of her song, she walked over to Gaara and kissed him on the cheek.

"Awe."

Kurai managed to get a picture of the kiss.

"Tenten, do you want to go next?" Sakura said.

"Okay," Tenten said, going over to the song book. She put a disk in and pressed play.

She sang along to "The Twelve Days of Christmas".

"Tsunade," Jiraiya said, "did you know that your boobs grew … like … a lot?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, "and you called me 'flat' when we were kids."

"You're definitely not flat now," he said, poking her chest.

"No touching!" Tsunade growled.

Orochimaru put his arm around Tsunade and squeezed her boob.

"Whoa," Tsunade said, swatting his hand and looking over at him, "that goes for you, too."

Tenten finished her song and everyone clapped politely, excluding the now drunk guests, who cheered loudly just after everybody else had finished clapping.

"Alright, my turn," Temari said.

After looking through the book and picking her song, Temari sang along to "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree".

"Orochimaru," Jiraiya slurred, "want to rate boobs with me?"

"Okay," Orochimaru said, "Tsunade's are definitely the biggest."

"Definitely," Jiraiya agreed, "then, maybe … Hikari?"

"Yep," Orochimaru said, "looks right. Then, Temari, I think."

"I think you're correct. Ino next?"

"Yes, I think so. Then, Hinata?"

"Then, Tenten."

"Then Sakura."

"Ha, she's just like Tsunade was," Jiraiya laughed, "flat!

Orochimaru and Jiraiya laughed.

Temari finished and sat back next to Shikamaru.

"Tsunade, you're turn," Sakura said.

"Huh?" Tsunade hide a bottle behind her, and squinted at Sakura.

"It's you're turn for karaoke," Sakura explained.

"Oh, right," she stealthily passed Jiraiya the bottle and stumbled over to the song book. Tsunade put the disk into the machine and pressed play. She sang off tune and off beat while rolling on the floor. When she finished, everyone just stared at her.

"Uh, I think I'll go," Gaara said.

He went and picked his song. He sang along to "Merry Christmas Darling" and looked at Natsuki the whole time. When he finished he kissed Natsuki, which received many "awe's" and another picture.

"This is such a drag, but I'll go next," Shikamaru said. He sang along to "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer". Temari watched him dreamily the whole time. When he finished the sober people all clapped for him.

"Kakashi Sensei, why don't you go next?" Naruto suggested.

"Wha- me?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah!"

"All right," he said, going to look for a song. He put on a Santa hat and laughed his way through "Santa Claus is Coming to Town". He stopped every time after, "Santa Claus is coming" because he thought it was funny. While the drunk people all thought it was hilarious and laughed along, most of the other guests didn't quite get it, except for Temari, Kankuro and Shikamaru. When he finished, Hikari demanded an encore, but then Sakura suggested she go up.

"Ha, me go next?" she slurred, "How about Naruto goes while I … prepare?"

She laughed, whispered something to Kakashi and took her present into the other room.

"Uh, okay," Naruto said, going up to choose a song. He picked "Joy to the World" and sung along off key. When he was finished, everyone clapped, thankful that it was over.

Kakashi went up to the song book, found the disk and put it on. The lights all turned out.

"What's going on?" Ino cried.

A large spotlight fell on the entrance into the other room, where Hikari was now standing, in a skimpy elf costume.

"Yes," Kiba muttered.

She danced around the room and on Kakashi singing, "Santa Baby" to Kakashi, who really seemed to enjoy it.

"Ha," Jiraiya laughed, "don't look children!"

Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Choji, and Sasuke all watched eagerly as they had never seen such a thing before. Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Kakashi were all thoroughly enjoying themselves. Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro and Shino all looked away. Ino, Sakura, Tsunade, Tenten, Temari, Natsuki and Kurai were all taking notes. When the song had finished, she kissed Kakashi, curtseyed and sat back down.

"Uh, okay, how about Jiraiya, now?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, go Pervy Sage!" Naruto cheered.

"If that's what the people want …" Jiraiya shrugged. He picked his song and put it on.

The song was "Silver Bells" but Jiraiya seemed to like his version of "Sucking Balls" better. Once again, the drunk people all thought it was funny, but most of the sober guests didn't get it. The song ended short when Jiraiya sang for Tsunade to "suck my balls". Tsunade punched him and ended that.

"Um, how about Hinata?" Sakura suggested.

"Oh, um, okay," Hinata went over to pick her song as Kakashi and Hikari wrestled on the floor over the last bottle of alcohol. She put on "Silent Night". She sang along and definitely had the best voice of anyone there. When she finished Naruto jumped up and said, "Wow, Hinata, you're amazing."

Hinata blushed and said, "Really, Naruto?"

"Yeah, that's the best singing I ever heard!"

Hikari pushed Naruto's legs, making him fall forward. Everyone looked over at Hinata and Naruto, who were now kissing. All was silent except for the faint clicking of Kurai's camera. They broke apart and Hinata's cheeks went red.

"S-sorry, Hinata," Naruto stuttered, "I didn't mean to …"

"Naruto …" Hinata fainted, but luckily Kiba caught her and brought her gently to the ground.

"Um, I'll go next!" Ino said, going up to pick her song. She sang "The Twelve Days of Christmas", which got rid of the awkwardness of the kiss.

"I want to go," Kiba said, going over to the song book. He sang to "Jingle Bell Rock" and Akamaru barked with the beat.

"Good job, Akamaru," Kiba said when they'd finished.

"I will take my turn now," Lee said, getting up in his new pink Gai-Suit. He sang and marched along to "Little Drummer Boy".

"I'll go," Shino volunteered. He picked "Jingle Bells" and made his bugs position themselves to look like Christmas ornaments.

"I'll go now," Kankuro said after Shino had finished. Kankuro chose "Pretty Paper", which made Hikari leave the room.

"I suppose that leaves me," Orochimaru hiccoughed. He sang to "I Pray on Christmas" which received many raised eyebrows.

"Sakura!" Sakura's mom called from upstairs, "Time for everyone to go!"

"Oh, sorry, everyone," Sakura said, "but I guess the party's over."

"Good, let's go!" Orochimaru hissed at Tsunade, heading for the door.

"Oh, Orochimaru, you forgot your video camera!" Sakura called after him.

"Oh, yes, I'll put that on facebook," he said, taking the camera.

"Alright, Jiraiya, let's go," Tsunade ordered.

"I'm coming," Jiraiya said, then after a moment, started to laugh.

"Move!"

"Kakashi, are you coming?" Tsunade asked.

"Ha, is he coming," Jiraiya laughed.

"You know, I think I'll be able to find my way home," Kakashi said.

"Okay, bye everyone!" Tsunade called as she left with Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

"What?" Neji could be heard saying, "The party's over already?"

"Kurai, Natsuki, you can get home alright?" Hikari said.

"Uh, I don't think I'll be going home just yet," Natsuki said, glancing over at Gaara.

"Um, sorry, but you can't stay here," Sakura said.

"I know."

"I don't think I'm in a hurry, either," Kurai said, licking a colour off of Kankuro's face.

"Kankuro? Gaara?" Temari said.

"We'll see you later," Kankuro said.

"You're going to make me go by myself?"

"I'll walk you there," Shikamaru volunteered, "you know … if you want …"

"Well, okay," Temari said, "bye!"

Shikamaru, Temari, Kurai, Kankuro, Natsuki, Gaara, Hikari and Kakashi left in their pairs.

"Alright, Choji, let's go," Ino said, "bye, Sasuke!"

"I better go get Neji," Tenten sighed, "let's go, Lee."

"But I must thank the beautiful Sakura for allowing us –"

"Yeah, yeah, just say 'bye' and let's go!"

"Goodbye, my beloved Sakura!"

"We should get going too," Hinata said.

"Thanks, Sakura," Kiba said, as they walked out the door, "bye!"

"Thank you, Sakura," Sasuke whispered to her, "for everything."

And he was gone.

"So, Sakura …" Naruto said.

"Get out."

"Okay."

_Wow, I wanted to kiss Sakura tonight, but instead I ended up kissing Hinata by accident. And that picture she gave me … no, Naruto, save those thoughts for bedtime … I guess overall, it was a pretty good party. I'll have to check Orochimaru's facebook page and see that video …_


End file.
